


Spin the Bottle, or Not?

by hyunghyukcult



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone is a prick, except Kihyun, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghyukcult/pseuds/hyunghyukcult
Summary: Minhyuk’s dare during the spin the bottle game is to kiss Kihyun. Looking at the scene is how Hyungwon finally realized his feelings toward Minhyuk---but he shouldn't, right?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Spin the Bottle, or Not?

“Minhyuk!!” they can literally hear through the entire house Minhyuk’s sister’s voice calling them from downstairs. Minhyuk groans as he rolls on his bed when someone’s groaning in pain “aaawww…” in his sleepy husky voice, makes Minhyuk jolts in surprise that he just hit the other guy on the other side of his tiny bed. Right, Hyungwon was staying the night since he was the one who handled Minhyuk’s drunk ass.

“Sorry,” Minhyuk says in short and he gets up immediately, “c’mon, wake up sleepyhead!” he pushes Hyungwon to give himself a way out of his bed.

“Uhhmm,” Hyungwon hums as a response, body not moving an inch.

“MINHYUK!” his sister calls again. “I am up, okay!” Minhyuk yells back, voice stings in Hyungwon’s ears. “Ugh, don’t yell.”

“Oh, tell that to my sissy... C’mon, get up, before she stomps in here and drags us down.”

“No. I don’t have any classes so I’ll sleep here.”

“You promised to drive me to college!! C’mon Wonnie pleaseeeeeee!!” Minhyuk whines as he shakes Hyungwon’s body to get up from the bed. “I am still in a hangover you know.

“Oh yeah?” Hyungwon tilts his head and raises his eyebrows, teasing Minhyuk. The other just rolls his eyes and grumbles as he walks to his wardrobe, taking some clothes and gets himself ready to shower. “If you don’t get up by the time I finish taking a shower, I blame you if I get to class late.”

“Bossy.”

Hyungwon finally gets up after giving himself a “five more minutes in heaven” (re: lying down) and makes Minhyuk bed because that is what he always does every time he spends the night there since he knew the owner never did it unless he needs to change the sheet. Disgusting, right? Yeah of course. But that’s Minhyuk and Hyungwon could never complain about this soppy behavior for the past 3 years befriending him.

Waiting for Minhyuk finishes shower, he opens the door and walks out only to find Minhyuk’s sister--Dasom--preparing breakfast. It smells really nice and Hyungwon’s stomach cannot wait as it creates sound while he is walking downstairs. “Anything I can help?” Hyungwon offers the moment he steps into the kitchen. Dasom turns her head and smiles, “Morning.”

“Morning, Dasom. What do we have here?” Hyungwon sneaks beside her, as she is finishing the scramble eggs.

“Just simple bacon and eggs sandwiches, hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t. Everything is fine with me, except for veggies.”

“You sound like Minhyuk too much sometimes.” Dasom shakes her head and laughs along with Hyungwon. “Well, at least I am not a drunk like him.” Hyungwon playfully defends himself this time.

“You know what, I really can’t imagine if I handle him by myself. Thank God, he has you, Hyungwon. I mean, mom and dad live abroad already too much for me and they even left me with Minhyuk, that’s---that was bizarre.” Hyungwon laughs, not agreeing or disagreeing but he has to admit that sometimes Minhyuk is really too much to handle.

“I am sorry if I only added mess to your life,” Minhyuk says calmly yet sounds very cocky out of nowhere and Dasom jumps out of surprise. She twitches her lips and plates the sandwiches ready. “Apology not accepted,” she answers back and sticks out her tongue.

This bickering is a never-ending thing, Hyungwon thinks to himself witnessing Minhyuk and Dasom ever since the first time he was introduced to her. For everyone wondering, Minhyuk and Dasom here are step-siblings who become family due to the second marriage of their parents--Minhyuk’s mom with Dasom’s dad.

“Are you gonna take a shower or not?” Minhyuk asks Hyungwon who already started eating his breakfast before him.

“Yes. Let me finish this first,” pointing to the last pieces of sandwiches on his plate.

“Don’t take too long, my class starts at 9.”

“Is that a way to say thanks to someone who will drive you there even though he doesn’t really have to?” Dasom complains.

“Well, he promised.”

“Maybe if you were not too drunk last night you wouldn’t have to be a burden to Hyungwon. And maybe if you passed the class last semester, you don’t need to spend the rest of your summer taking extra courses and let me live.”

“Why are you so bitchy this morning, sis? Are you on your period or something?”

Hyungwon stays silent, calmly finishing his meals, and excuses himself, “I’ll get ready, I’ll be quick, okay?” he taps on Minhyuk’s shoulder and runs back upstairs.

“You really need to stop exploiting your best friend like that. He’s not your servant or something he is your best friend.” Dasom says once Hyungwon was out of the picture. “It’s called best friend duty. Not like you and your gang who just out to have fun and steal each other’s boyfriend.”

“YAH!!”

“What?” Minhyuk stays in his place but his eyes are daring.

“Ugh. I really wished Hyungwon would finally realize that you were just using him all this time.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

***

Funny thing is, his step-sister doesn’t know that Minhyuk and all of his friends, all by means Hyungwon as well, are that kind of group who sometimes gets others on their nerves by their asshole acts. But yeah, Hyungwon never did that to girls. That is why Hyungwon asked him once when he thinks Minhyuk was just too much in mocking her or having arguments with her, in the end, Minhyuk felt cornered and Hyungwon was being ignored for two weeks straight. So Hyungwon never brings up the topic again. Until one day, when Minhyuk and Dasom’s parents decided to take over their joint company in Bangkok and leave the two of them here in Seoul just to finish their college. That time, Minhyuk forced Hyungwon to accompany him all day whenever he went and ended up all night in a bar, drunk and wasted, and cried for hours, blurted out everything he had in mind. There, Hyungwon understood that Minhyuk was actually hurt and mad by the fact of his mother’s decision to remarry. Hyungwon knows it was a wrong do, to direct his anger and frustration towards Dasom but Minhyuk being Minhyuk the stubborn guy he befriends with, Hyungwon couldn’t do much to stop him. Maybe just one or two words to remind him sometimes, just not to make it a big deal and ended up annoying Minhyuk again.

Like this morning, the scene downstairs on the dining table was expected. Hyungwon couldn’t do much and just let it slide. He finished taking shower and got ready, brought his bag down and car key, in his white simple tee, and ripped jeans. Looking fresh and handsome as he is. “Let’s go now?”

“Sure.”

“We’ll get going, Dasom, see you! Thank you for the breakfast, it was nice.” Hyungwon waves goodbye to Dasom and the girl waves back, letting the two guys go out of the door.

The ride to the college is fine. They don’t really talk much, just Minhyuk tuning up his playlist and singing along with it throughout the way. He knows that Hyungwon doesn’t like being in a conversation when he drives. At first, it annoys Minhyuk because he is always chatty and wants to talk his mind right there, right now, but through the years he could tolerate not talking in Hyungwon’s car. He chooses to sing rather than shut his mouth off and Hyungwon lets it be like that. Not that he is strict or something, sometimes when he needs to talk he will, or when he stops upon the red light he will, and he does sing along too. They ended up making it into a habit of two of them--a carpool karaoke. And that’s how they always balance out each other’s presence.

Hyungwon pulls off at the drop off of Minhyuk’s faculty entrance, “so? When will your class finish?”

“Why? You’re going to pick me up?” Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders as an answer. “It will be at 3 PM.”

“Okay.”

“Call me if you’re going to.”

“Okay…”

“Bye, Wonnie. Thanks for the ride..” Minhyuk pinches Hyungwon's cheeks then gets out of the car. Once Minhyuk left, Hyungwon let out a big sigh and drove away back to his apartment.

  
  


Minhyuk goes towards his class, his hands reaching his phone inside his pocket. He dials a phone number and makes a call, a couple of rings before finally the other line answers. “What is it, hyung?”

“Are you coming today?”

“For the class or the party?”

“Ha. ha. Funny.”

“What??? I am serious.”

“You just got me wasted last night and you expect me to come to the party again? I am still not done yet with the hangover. Yet this calculus class is what I have to attend early in the f*cking morning.”

“Well… It wasn’t my fault you are a light drinker,” the other guy laughs behind the calls, Minhyuk is pouting. “So, are you coming or not, Im Changkyun?”

“Of course. I am in class already and have booked a seat for you, mister.”

“Good. Thank you. I’ll see, be there in five.”

“Wait hyung!”

“What?”

“Could you buy a milk carton for me at the minimart in front of the west building?”

“No.”

“Pleaseeee? I’ll pay.”

“No…”

“I’ll help you with the next surprise quiz.”

“Okay,” Minhyuk really can’t resist the offer because if he didn’t meet Changkyun---or I.M, the guy introduced himself cooly the first time they seated next to each other---he would fail another calculus class and this summer classes will be useless. He turns off his phone and takes a turn to the said place, buys himself and Changkyun milk, oh, and a bottle of instant coffee for himself because he needs the caffeine to wake him up throughout this specific first class.

Talking about Changkyun. This brat is actually a science mathematical genius who ended up in the same summer class as Minhyuk due to a totally different, 180 degrees to be an exact, reason. Minhyuk failed this class and had to re-enter or he will graduate late, while Changkyun took this class in purpose to finish himself earlier in college. Knowing that makes Minhyuk viewed him as a geeky nerd who cannot fulfill his youngblood with more fun things to do. But it was all changed because of one specific night, a week after the summer class started, he went to a frat house party across the college dorm--Jooheon’s party--and saw him there grinding to guys and girls dancing to the music. There, was the moment he finally thought, _oh cool, I could really befriend him and got some use of him_.

No. Use here doesn’t mean Minhyuk only friends with Changkyun to use his brain. He genuinely likes the guy. He even did some music shit together with Hyungwon when his best friend DJ-ing there at the party, some of the time. Friend by friend, he eventually created his own group of chaos. Minhyuk is sure he has a taste in having friendship, they ended up becoming one circle and he is always the glue of the group.

“So, you coming tonight?” Changkyun asks right after Minhyuk sits down and drops the milk on his table. The other just shakes his head.

“No fun.” Changkyun comments.

“Well, Sir, if you want me to puke on your jeans again, you can drag me there.”

“Heard there’s this new kid on the block.”

“So what with her?”

“It’s a he. Shownu hyung’s new roommate.”

“Oh… and?”

Changkyun winks and Minhyuk knows exactly what that means. Well, it’s not a group of chaos if their circle didn’t do silly things to new kids. Moreover, if the kid is an innocent one.

***

Hyungwon leaves a text on Minhyuk's phone.

_Call me when you are finished._

_You really had nothing to do, aren’t you?_

_I’ll go to Jooheon’s place, prepare for tonight._

_Oh, you coming?_

_Aren’t you?_

_If you go I’ll go. But why did I just know because Kyun told me?_

_Jooheon just texted me too._

_Okay, Wonnie. See you then. At 3_

_Don’t skip your lunch again, kid._

_Humm, you too..._

Hyungwon sighs and throws his phone to the couch. He just arrived at his place when Jooheon texted him, so now he is preparing to go again. Put his bag, change into more presentable clothes, and take his glasses with him. Don’t know why he feels the need to dress up a bit for tonight, maybe he just wanted to.

  
  


Hyungwon parks his car in front of Jooheon’s place and drops himself there. “Why are we having another party?”

“You talk like it’s something unusual,” Jooheon welcomes him with a smirk on his face and lets him in.

“I don’t have a plan on going tonight actually.”

“But here you are.”

“Yeah.”

“What is it? Minhyuk again?”

“I am worried, okay?”

“It’s my place Hyungwon. What could’ve gone wrong anyway?” Jooheon protests, the reason Hyungwon just gave him makes no sense. I mean, they are all in the same group of friends, known each other for 2 years now, but still, Hyungwon always tags along Minhyuk whenever the guy goes. Okay, Jooheon has to admit that Minhyuk sometimes jeopardizes himself with almost everything he did, but he’s not a kid. And Hyungwon is not his babysitter or something. They are just the same as the other, best friend. 

Hyungwon raises his brow, shoots him a glare, before replies, “everything, actually.” This time, Jooheon can’t argue and just shrugs it off.

“So what can I help?”

“As usual. This and that, the rooms to be locked, the sofas to be moved, the drinks to be served.”

“You really shouldn’t move back the things if you are going to do this every day.”

“You're just lazy.”

“I am. And you know that. I am wondering why you texted me for help instead of the other.”

“Wonho hyung is helpless, Min and Kyun are having classes, Shownu is at the gym and he will be the one who brings the new kid so, you, are the only choice.”

“I am honored,” Hyungwon mocks him. “Ah c’mon, you had nothing to do too anyway.”

“I do.”

“If you are going to say sleep, I’ll punch you.”

Hyungwon ignores the threat and goes on, “going to pick up those two pricks at 3. You comin’ or not?”

“No. I’ll be here.”

“Alright.”

“By the way, Won,” Hyungwon nudges his head asking Jooheon to continue. “You and Minhyuk…?” Jooheon can’t form the question and before he finishes Hyungwon cuts it off knowing what he is implying, he shakes his head.

“We are _just_ best friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I know I have another story on-going but my mind can't help to do this one, so here's a chapter! Hope to see you again in the next one. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and very much awaited :")
> 
> Here's a story for Lina, if you are reading this, yes this one for you.
> 
> Everyone, please catch up with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chaemin151311) and [CuriousCat](https://t.co/rDIH0gL8Us) too!!


End file.
